Realization Through Our Separation
by Anda842
Summary: Master Makarov has created an event where ONLY females are allowed to go on jobs for a 2 week window, while the boys must stay behind and learn how to relax a little. But Natsu gets lonely after only a few days and begins to feel something stir within him...During their time apart, could Natsu realize what he has felt all along? Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)


"This is stupid! I want to go on a job too!" Natsu yelled across the guild hall. He couldn't take the restlessness anymore.

"Come on, Natsu. It's only for two weeks. Just relax for a while. You always get yourself in trouble so this could be a nice break," Gray said. He was seriously getting tired of hearing Natsu complain and not even a week has passed yet!

"Why should I relax?! I need adrenaline and action! I want to BURN SOMETHING!" He roared fire to release some tension. His fiery rampage was interrupted by Gajeel's foot on the back of his head.

"Would ya quit yer whining?! We're not doing this for nothing! This serves a good purpose for the members of our guild!" he yelled at Natsu furiously.

"He's right Natsu," Makarov stepped up on the counter behind them.

"Master Makarov!" the three said in unison.

"The setup was for both of our benefits. The girls get to go on jobs on their own to build some strength. And you boys are staying here to build some self-control!" Makarov looked directly at Natsu. "They get to go on two-week long jobs so they can gain a bit more experience without the constant help of you boys. And it would be nice for SOME of our boys to learn how to lay back and relax already!" Makarov sighed and turned around. "You boys should go home for the day. I'll see you tomorrow."

Natsu looked pouty, but turned to leave the hall. "Let's go home, Happy. I'll make you some fish."

"Aye, sir!" Happy flew over to Natsu and landed on his head.

Natsu walked out of the guild hall into the warm summer night air. _Could this get any more boring? It's only been two days and I can't stand this anymore!_

"Look at the sky Natsu! The stars are so bright!" Happy pointed his blue paw at the sky.

Natsu looked up and stared at the sky. The sky really was clear.

"I can see the constellations!"

"You know the constellations, Happy?"

"Yeah! Lucy taught me the constellations! I like the fish one! I bet it's delicious…"

"Lucy, huh?" Natsu paused and stared at the stars and the crescent moon. _Lucky! She gets to go on a job!_

"I wonder how she's doing though… Do you think she can handle herself out there?"

Truth is, Natsu had wondered the same thing… "Of course she'll be fine! She's on Erza's team! Besides, she has those Celestial Spirits of hers!" _They'll help her…_

"Yeah, I guess so… It's just been so long since we haven't been on the same team as her. Same goes for Erza."

"That's true. Those two, and even Gray, have pushed themselves into a permanent spot on Team Natsu! It's weird thinking of not going on jobs without them." _That's probably because I can't watch over Lucy this way…Because she gets herself in trouble a lot and all._

"Oh well! We'll find out how she did when she gets back in two weeks! Now come on, I want my fish!" Happy flew up and spread his white wings. "I'll race you home!" He turned and sped past Natsu.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu took off at an amazing speed and left a fire trail behind him.

"Watch out, Natsu! You'll burn down the town!"

"My bad!"

Lucy was walking around aimlessly. She had been for two days. She, Erza, and Levy had encountered some dark mages on their way to their new job. However, Lucy got separated from the other two during a freak storm. Now she was stuck walking in the woods! _I just hope that Levy and Erza are okay. Who am I kidding? Erza is more than capable of taking care of herself._

"I'm worn out and hungry! I don't think I even have the strength to fight if I were to come across those mages again…Eh?" Suddenly the ground slipped from beneath Lucy's feet. "AHHHHHHH!" She fell down for the longest time, engulfed in darkness, but it all happened so soon that she didn't have time to be afraid.

She hit the ground with a great thud and felt something snap. Her vision blurred. She looked down to see her legs at an odd angle and heard some eerie laughter as she lost consciousness. _Someone…anyone…help….me….._


End file.
